Team DarkStar
by RUMad
Summary: What was going to be the multi part epilogue for DarkStar now separated to become a sequel. 20 years after the crazy events in Lima, Ohio and the four girls are dealing with as much trouble as ever, only its even worse as their families are dragged into their secret and dangerous lives as 'Questionable Super Heroes'. Faberry, Brittana, and Violence
1. The Trouble With Kids

**Sorry, not something new, just something moved. After deliberating a suggestion from Devin Jaste I have taken the incomplete Epilogue from the fic 'DarkStar' and moved it to make a short sequel, hopefully this way I will actually finish it with short chapters rather than feel pressured to write one long final chapter like I promised.**

**Also I have re-written DarkStar. Basically I've just edited, spell checked, Americanised and properly proof read it. Also I made a few tiny insignificant changes that won't be that noticeable or affect anything in the rest of the fic, but just in case anyone noticed, I thought I'd confirm that I had.**

**Posted: (Original:11/2/12) (Repost:23/9/13)**

* * *

The Trouble with Kids

Nearly 20 years later

_Last night _/ later that day

Location: _Unknown _/ A school in Lima Ohio

A young boy, that looked to be no older than 8 or 9, was called to stand in front of his class. He pushed back his seat, the feet screeching as they scraped across the plastic flooring. He then picked up the piece of paper that had been staring at him for the past 30 minutes while he heard his other class mates talk about the same topic.

He sighed before reciting the printed words of the page in his hands "When people say Family lots of things come to mind, my family is not like anyone else's..."

_Four similarly dressed figures of varying height ran across the flat roof tops of the buildings surrounding the docklands. The leader stopped at the edge, she held up a fist signalling for the others to stop. The four crouched down, and peered over the low wall surrounding the edge of the four story building. The leader, the one in orange, removed the tube that was strapped to her back, and with haste pulled out the items inside. She then quickly assembled the pieces, creating a sniper rifle. _

"You see, I have two mommies, and they both love me and my big sister very much. They aren't always around for us because they have very boring jobs..."

_The y all watched as two cars pulled up, the orange one had the advantage of watching through the scope attached to the rifle. From one car 5 men climbed out each holding different guns. From the other car climbed out two armed men and a more important looking one._

"...In big offices that mean they have to travel all over the country, so we don't always get to see them even though we know they love us... My grandma used to look after me and my sister all the time, but my mommies say that my sister is now old enough to look after us when they're not here. And Grandma now live in Florida, we get to visit when its summer vacation"

"_What do you see?" the one in the dark blue asked_

_The leader in Orange detached the scope from the rifle and passed it along to the one who asked "See for yourself"_

"_Hmmm... doesn't look too bad" she saw the men open the doors to one of the ship industrial containers_

"_Remember we need the boss alive for the cops" The one in red instructed "A conviction is better than a death for him. All the cons he'll be locked up with are people who he would have screwed over" the three others all agreed that was better in this situation_

"_I'll cover you from here" The one in orange assured them all. Orange was the leader after all, they'd make sure their team mates were safe._

"My sister's name is Olivia, and I don't like her, she's bossy and she has a boyfriend called Mateo. He used to be cool before he was her boyfriend. He has a little sister, called Ashleigh, we fight sometimes but we are still best friends" he smiled at one of the blonde girls at the back of the class room "Mateo and Ashleigh are like family to me too. Their mommies are best friends with our mommies, and they all work together"

_The figures in Red, Blue and Purple all vanished from the roof, down the closest fire escape. They kept to the shadows as they made their way closer to the criminals and their open container in the sea of other containers._

_The orange one, watched through the scope on her sniper rifle, they watched the three others split off into different directions to take different tactical positions._

"I have two granddaddies too, but I hardly get to see them, they also have big, important, jobs and live far away"

_She saw the one in red sneak up behind a thug who was on look out further from the rest. She used a wire to garrotte him, and with her efficiency she killed him quickly. That kill had become her signature move over the many years this had been her job._

_The men had started unloading something from the container into the trunks of the cars. The boss leant against the bonnet of one of the cars smoking a cigarette._

_The orange look out saw the one in Navy blue sneak into the container when their backs were turned, while loading and unloading god knows what illegal items. One of the thugs entered the container and met the nasty surprise of the crime fighter. She must have struck him as it sounded like a body collided with the metal walls of the container which in turn startled the three other men stood by the door. _

_One more thug ventured in and even at a distance it clearly sounded like he was met with the same fate._

"My mommies grew up and met here in Lima. When they finished school they went to New York and got married. Sometime later they decided they wanted children. My mommy had my big sister and my momma had me. Once I was born they decided to move back to Lima"

_The crime fighter in Purple appeared on top of the container, the men below her panicked and raised their guns but she shot both of them with a silenced pistol before they got to squeeze the trigger._

_The one in Red ran onto the scene, knifing another thug that was about to raise his gun to the one in Blue as she stepped out of the container. The two were met by the purple one who dropped down from above the opening of the container._

_The Purple one had her pistol trained on the boss who'd nearly choked on his cigarette when the three had come out of nowhere. He instantly raised his hands like the coward he was._

_The last thug quickly appeared behind the heroes. The one in red heard the shuffle of footsteps, she turned and raised her knife to throw it, but before she could act a shot rang out and his skull shattered in front of them, splattering blood everywhere_

_The orange sniper was deadly accurate._

_The three heroes on the ground tied the crime boss up and left him in one of the trunks of the car, leaving the keys on the front right tire. They then sent an anonymous message to the cops, using a burn phone._

"My family isn't the closest, it's not the most interesting but it's mine and I love being a part of it" he finished by sighing in relief before going back to his seat. He was glad that he'd finished the speech his momma had demanded she at least help him with.

...

The following morning, same day as speech

Location: unknown

"Quinn" Rachel murmured softly into her wife's ear "Quinn we have to get up, we didn't pack and we need to start the drive back"

"Hmmm" she roused from her sleep "what's the time?"

She propped herself up onto her elbow to see the alarm clock the other side of her wife "7.36" she said softly before laying back down and wrapping an arm round the blonde and softly kissed behind her ear.

"I thought you said we need to get up" Quinn yawned.

"We do but it's too nice here" Rachel had quickly conceded, feeling it was much nicer where she already was.

"...No, we should get up" the blonde decided pulling back the sheet, letting the cold in and climbing out of Rachel's arms and the bed "we've been a way for three nights, we need to get home" they'd been living in one of the organisations safe houses, it was a seemingly run down building, and inside weren't much better but they were furnished and equipped to a high quality... just not decorated.

"Oh" Rachel groaned and sat up "although doesn't Luke have to do a presentation this morning. I hope it goes alright"

"He'll be fine" Quinn walked over to the bed where Rachel still sat and kissed her on the top of her head as she reassured her.

"You think so?" she asked meekly

"I know so" The blonde woman, carefully, pulled her wife out of the bed, to her feet. "He's your son after all" she unnecessarily reminded

Rachel scoffed "He's our son" she corrected as she watched Quinn wander to the far side of the room, taking advantage of the sight of the under dressed woman.

"You know what I mean" they started organising clothes to wear for the drive home, they'd been living from their bags and cases since they'd arrived a few nights before "He has moments where he has exactly your personality traits"

"Hmmm" she agreed simply, too sleepy to use too many words "I could say the same about Olivia, she also looks like you"

"With your dark hair" Quinn added.

"It's not as dark as mine" Rachel debated as she mindlessly continued packing.

"Are you two up?" yelling through the door and banging on the surface, broke the pair from their simple chatter about their children.

"We're just getting dressed" Rachel called back "Then we just need to finish packing" she notified the Latina who had been their unwanted and un-needed alarm clock.

"Well hurry up, you were the one who moaned that we're always late" she complained through the door.

"Yeah yeah" The shorter brunette yelled back dismissively.

"How's your leg today?" the blonde decided to ask as Rachel removed her pyjama bottoms revealing the bandage round the leg.

"Doesn't hurt as bad as the time I got shot in the leg when we were in high school" she chuckled but then saw Quinn's concerned expression "I'm sorry I wasn't down there with you three last night" she added guiltily "I just can't move that fast on my feet with this injury"

Now Quinn smiled "At least you're actually compromising this time not the way you did back in high school, running off and nearly getting yourself killed"

"Not again. I'd never do that again" she tried not to limp as she stepped closer to her wife, but she was a bit stiff after the running last night and sleeping in the cold room so it was still a little noticeable. Once she was close enough she wrapped her arms round Quinn's middle and pulled her close "You'd miss me too much" she smirked before leaning forward and softly pressing her lips to Quinn's

"Guy's Sanny's getting impatient" they heard the blonde with long hair whine her warning through the door.

The pair groaned in synchronisation... and not in pleasure "We'll be ready in 10 minutes" Quinn yelled this time.

"We better actually get ready" Rachel removed herself reluctantly from her wife's arms "Otherwise Santana might come in here and shoot me in the other leg" she joked

"I said I was sorry about that!" was yelled through the door "It was dark" the Latina excused herself

"And who the fuck would be wearing bright orange, other than me" she yelled back, a tone of humour in her voice, as she left her wife and continued to change clothes.

"Do you ever think we're getting too old for this?" Quinn sighed as she stuffed her pyjamas into the top of the bag.

The brunette's gaze shot to her wife who wasn't looking back. She waited a second to compose herself before answering, well not really answering, just responding "Why? Do you?"

"It's not that I want to just yet. But I still worry about you" she said timidly "I mean we're nearly 40"

"Hey" Rachel snapped, if a little playfully "Neither of us are 39 yet so don't start skipping years"

"I'm sorry it's just..." she trailed off

"What is it Quinn?"

"I want to have some fun years with you, our relationship has always been based around this. When we took a couple of years off for each pregnancy we had so much fun getting to know everything about each other... and although I love that we share this whole secret world. I'm always scared that we'll run out of time" she finished sadly as she bowed her head. Rachel was right by her side when she heard her wife sniffle.

"Hey" she hooked a finger under the taller woman's chin "I understand okay, I'll try and get in contact with my dad's" she smiled and quickly kissed Quinn

"I'm sorry if I'm being selfish" Quinn just mumbled guiltily

"No, you're not Quinn, you're being sensible, we have kid's... how would it be explained to them if they lost one of us when they have no idea what's going on" and even though they'd come so far that didn't mean they were invincible, Rachel always quietly accepted that the next bullet might have her name on it.

"But won't your dads be disappointed" Quinn checked.

"My father's sit in some hidden, headquarters, that I don't even know the location of, from where they run this entire organisation. They have recruited hundreds like us and now the government is on our side, even if the law enforces don't know this" she pointed out "It's a project that doesn't necessarily need us anymore..."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, just checking a little more, she didn't want to punch her wife into anything she didn't want to do.

Rachel closed in again and grasped each of Quinn's hands in her own "I'd rather spend every day with just you, without our alter egos getting in the way"

They kissed again, starting softly, which was their most popular kiss, before it turned more passionate and they got carried away...

...

20 minutes later and they were dressed, all four women in similar, simple, smart, black suits with open neck white shirts, the image of suspicious while trying to look inconspicuous. Another 10 minutes later and the car was packed up with all their Team DarkStar equipment. Santana had grabbed the car keys first meaning she would be driving. 5 minutes after that and they were back on the road, heading home.

"Did Olivia reply to your text last night?" Quinn asked as Rachel started going through her phone

"I got a reply this morning" she sounded a little suspicious "saying she and her brother were fine and she would ensure he got to school on time and that she wouldn't let him get out of his presentation today" She shared her suspicious look with her wife sat next to her in the back of the car

"Britt, San, did you check on your kids last night?" Quinn asked casually.

"I phoned home" Brittany answered "But no one answered, even though I said it was me on the answer phone"

"Santana?" Rachel asked in the same tone she used before, the Latina woman was being suspiciously quiet

She slumped her shoulders "Matt may have informed me that he and Ash were going to stay over yours last night" she said rather quietly

"Santana!" Quinn shrieked

"If your boy gets my daughter pregnant there will be hell to pay" Rachel threatened

"He's a good kid!" Santana stressed as she excused her son, she trusted him better than her teenage self.

"Matty wouldn't be irresponsible" of course it was Brittany who used bigger words when she defended her son

"It's not like your daughters completely trust worthy, he said she invited him over" the Latina mother exclaimed.

"Well, we'll be having words with her" Quinn said sternly

...

Later that same day

Location: McKinley high school, Lima Ohio

"Hey" a girl with light brown hair and fair skin, of age 17, held her books close to her chest as she leant against_ his_ locker

"Hey" was replied in a low tone, by the approaching tall boy with tanned skin and dark short hair. He looked about 17 too. He placed a hand on the locker next to her head, as he leant down and kissed her.

"I had a great time last night" she breathed when he pulled away

"Yeah?" he quirked an eyebrow

"Yeah" she nodded before connecting their lips again "Would you like to come over again tonight?"

"Our parents are coming home"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes "Like they ever keep their promises"

"They do try" he defended his parents and hers.

"Such a momma's boy" she laughed mischievously and patted his face with an open palm before pushing him back so she could step out of the way of his locker "So are you coming over or not?"

"Well I did drive us and our little siblings to school this morning, meaning I'm going to have to drive you back" he was just trying her patience "so... I might as well stop by your house" he said nonchalantly

"You don't have to" She said casually as she checked her nails on her left hand, her right arm still cradling some of her books.

He sighed, getting bored of their game faster than she did. "Yes, I'd like to come over" he kissed her quickly on the cheek

"Good" she revelled in another victory. Olivia then caught sight of something... a certain something someone was wearing as they walked down the corridor past her "Ugh, what is with people and this whole super hero obsession" she complained

"I think it's pretty cool" her boyfriend replied, looking round to see a bunch of kids wearing t-shirts with the dark blue star logo on them. "I mean those heroes are cool, they're like the secret police or something"

"It's just weird okay, a bunch of kids obviously watched too many movies and decided to do it themselves. Not to mention how stupid it is going against the law like that" The girl pointed out, it was just crazy that someone would actually go out and do that.

"Yeah but there is that theory that they're working for the government" he whispered as if the secret forces in the country might hear him and jump out of a locker somewhere to cart him away "Also from what I've read it's like a big community honouring the first one who died all those years ago"

"Yeah I get that... maybe" she half agreed "If someone was brave enough to stand up to... whoever and got killed... and then all these 'tribute acts' came along then fine, but there's hundreds out there all in different teams and with different names and it's a bit crazy don't you think?"

"Yeah but kinda cool too" he added

"I just think that the people in charge of the whole organisation should feel a little sick, I mean you see how young some of them are, they're like our age" she looked up at him and he seemed to be day dreaming "Are you even listening?" she slapped his arm with her books

"Ouch!" he rubbed his arm and pouted like a child "yes I was listening, I was just thinking how cool it would be to be one of them"

"Nuh-uh no boyfriend of mine is going to be running around getting himself killed" she smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Damn" he smiled playfully "I just really wanted to meet team DarkStar, I mean they are pretty hot" he muttered turning back to his open locker

"Okay Eww, that's just disgusting" she told her boyfriend "you can hardly see them in the pictures and they've been around for like 20 years, so they're like 50 or something"

"Still I wouldn't mind being rescued by them" he said dreamily, thinking of a bunch of fit women in leather saving him.

Olivia adopted a low tone "Careful, keep saying things like that and you're going to be in enough trouble that you're going to need them to save you" and with that she sauntered off, towards the exit, adding a little more sway to her hips, to get her boyfriends attention, which wasn't hard when she was wearing a cheerio's uniform "Are you coming?" she said over her shoulder, catching his expression of fixed eyes on her back side and jaw slightly open.

"Um... yeah" he said slowly, blinking himself back to full consciousness, grabbed his bag, slammed his locker shut and followed her down the corridor, to the car.

...

Mateo text his parents that he and his sister would be at the Fabray's house, if they got home to find it empty

Later that evening and the two teenagers and their siblings were relaxing in the Fabray house, as promised. The teens were cuddled up on the sofa watching some sort of crap on television, the younger kids upstairs probably arguing, even though they were best friends.

"Sis!" Luke ran down the stairs, Ashleigh close behind him "Olivia!" he yelled

"What do you want?" she was sat on the sofa next to her boyfriend, and they'd barely got anywhere, they'd barely even kissed when the little brat interrupted.

"What's wrong, guys?" her boyfriend asked in a much softer tone.

"There are men walking round the house, lots of them" he said in a panicked tone, he looked like he was about to start shaking too.

"Luke, I'm not playing any of your games" his big sister warned as she got up from her seat on the sofa

He went over to the curtains and peeked between them "No really, look there's cars out there too. Lots of men got out and started walking round the house... they're out there still" he whispered the last part as he backed away from the window, eyes wide. His breathing became more panicked too.

She sighed and wandered towards the window. She was about to pull the curtains open when her cell phone rang. She dug it out her pocket and answered without looking at the name on the screen "Hello?"

"_Get away from the window" _came a stern voice down the phone

The teenage girl too cautious steps back as she furrowed her brow at the voice "mom?"

"_Take your brother, Matt and Ash to the basement quickly"_ she was told, there was no time to explain, only time to act.

"What's going on?" she demanded to know, this wasn't funny whatever it was.

"_We need you to do as I just said now"_ Rachel's voice was still stern when in reality she was doing her best not to panic _"follow my instructions and we'll be able to meet you in a minute, now hurry!"_

As she said the final word they heard a window at the back of the house smash. Olivia, still with the phone to her ear grabbed her brother's wrist, coaxing her boyfriend to get his sister and then follow her to the basement with haste.

"_Lock the door once you are in the basement"_ she was instructed.

"Lock the door" she echoed to Mateo behind her. He did as he was told, sliding the three bolts across to secure the door

"_Once you get to the bottom of the stairs I need you to slide the light switch panel upwards" _

She creased her brow again, only with irritation and panic this time "What?"

"_No Questions just do it"_ Rachel's voice was stressed as she tried to give them the basic yet important instructions.

Olivia looked at the light switch unbelieving that it was more than just that, she shook her head before putting her thumb on the bottom of it and pushing upwards. The four gasped as it moved revealing a clear plastic pad beneath it with red lasers behind.

"_You see it?"_

"Yeah what is it?" her voice was shaky

"_It's a laser print scanner, now I need you to scan your right index finger, it is very important that it is that finger" _Rachel told her explicitly.

Olivia hesitated, before saying a quick and nervous "okay" down the phone.

Rachel had built a base in the basement of the house that had been built on top of the old Berry house plot, yes all those years ago, it was Rachel's fathers who'd secretly bought back their old house after their daughter 'died' in a house fire. They had then set it up as a normal house until it was time for some of their recruits to move in. The Fabray's were the second family associated with the organisation to live here and Rachel had improved the base, including adding her children's fingerprints to the system. If they scanned their right thumb, the base would reveal itself, just like it did all those years ago. But if they scanned their right index finger it revealed an escape.

The sound of people above them in the house made Olivia act faster. She pressed her finger to the scanner and to all their surprise one of the wall panels on the far wall opened up

"_Okay, now slide the light switch back down and head to the wall that just opened up"_ came the further instruction down the phone, only this time it was in a different voice.

"Mommy?" the teenage girl asked, not caring how that sounded because she had a mom and a mommy and that's just how they differentiated them. And it was the same for her boyfriend so mockery was never an issue.

"_Yes sweetie, everything's okay, just go to the exit quickly"_ Olivia was startled when she heard what she was sure was gun shots in the back ground _"Everything will be fine"_ she reassured her daughter _"But please hurry"_

"Okay" she led the other three to the opening in the wall where they immediately felt a breeze coming through "Mommy what is this?" Olivia was looking at a very strange looking vehicle.

"_It's an automatic underground car, it runs on a rail, the four of you need to get in and pull the seal down_"

"This is of James bond" Matt said, impressed, as he looked at the four seated cart, two seats at the front two at the back.

"_That is where Rachel got the idea, when she decided to build it"_ they heard Quinn say down the phone. The explanation was unnecessary but the words boosted them into action. The pair of teenagers helped their smaller siblings to sit in the two front seats first.

"Matty I'm scared" his little blonde haired sister said shaking as he helped her with her seat harness, he was shaking too but he told himself to breath so he could focus and buckle the harness properly.

"We're all scared" he admitted with an encouraging smile as he managed to clip the harness securely round her. He kissed her head before climbing to his seat behind his sister and next to his girl friend. The seats themselves looked just like basic car seats, with much more complex seatbelt/harnesses, in a shiny rectangular metal base which surrounded it.

"_Are you in?"_

"Yes" Olivia confirmed once she and Matt were secure "How do you close it?" the teenage girl asked, panicked

"_Very simple, at the front hit the big button that says 'close'"_

"Can you reach Luke?" She asked her little brother. He easily slapped the Button.

As the metal ceiling and sides came down to encase them the basement door burst open and men in black suits started marching down the stairs. _"Now hit the only other button there is, the green one"_ Quinn instructed, to the children

"Quick Luke" Olivia breathed

"Now buddy" both teenagers tried not to panic him as they saw through one of the small windows, the men approaching. They raised their guns, both teenagers closed their eyes. But before the strange men who wanted to kill them could pull the triggers on their guns the little metal bullet train was on its way. The four unsuspecting kids were shoved back into their seat as the cart propelled forward. It wasn't a long ride, or maybe it was but they were going so fast they couldn't tell. Before they knew it the cart slowed to a stop.

"_Olivia, Olivia, are you still there?"_ the girl undid her harness and grabbed her phone that she'd dropped as soon as the cart had started moving.

"Yeah, we're all here" wherever 'here' was

"_Okay, the cart should open up automatically, you just need to walk to the end of the tunnel and up the ladder, we're here"_

"Okay" she put the phone down, it didn't even occur to her that she was still able to get a signal even though they were underground. She quickly helped her brother, while Matt helped his sister and they hurried to the end of the badly lit tunnel.

Led by Olivia with Matt at the back they quickly made it to a ladder, with an open hatch above them. Olivia helped her brother up first, a leather glove clad hand helped him from the top, she then helped Ashleigh up "You next" her boyfriend breathed in the cold air, encouraging her to climb

She just nodded and did as instructed. When she reached the top she took the gloved hand without thinking. Before she could do anything else she was enveloped in a tight embrace "Thank god you're alright" she'd recognise her mommy's voice anywhere.

"What's going on?" she asked shakily, clenching her eyes closed and holding onto her parent

She pushed her daughter away to look straight into her eyes "We have to get out of here"

Olivia was surprised , to say the least, to see none other than MoonShadow looking back at her "mommy?" She just nodded, as the girl then looked around her "mom?" she asked the woman standing close holding her little brother, the short woman in orange just nodded. She looked behind her to see her boyfriend and his little sister equally shocked "Aunt San and Britt?" again it was confirmed with silent nods "you're team DarkStar?" The four women replied in unison with a simple 'yes'

Matt, stood behind her, made some odd hiccupping sound getting everyone's attention

"You all right there Matt?" Santana turned to her son

"Yeah fine" his voice was kind of gravelly "just threw up in my mouth a little bit" he finished quietly

"He said team DarkStar was hot" Olivia explained with an eye roll

"Come on we need to move before they find us again" Rachel said, trying not to laugh at the boys reaction

"What's going on?" Olivia demanded this time. There were so many questions, so many answers but no time. Not here.

"We'll explain once we're in the car, now let's move" Santana gave the order getting the other 7 moving to the army type jeep

* * *

**Let me know what you think...**


	2. Control, Shark, and Salamander

**(Original Post date: 24/6/12) **

**(Repost date: 23/9/13)**

* * *

Control, Shark, and Salamander

"I'm gonna contact control, he'll give us direction" Eclipse told the car, they weren't listening though they were too busy arguing, to be honest Eclipse really didn't see the big deal, they'd all been 17 themselves, once... even if it did seem like a really long time ago.

She used the head set hooked round her ear and hit some numbers on the high tech car's equally high tech dash board that would connect the call to her head set

"_Team DarkStar, are the children secure?_" Came a confident, male-ish, voice through her headset.

"Yeah we got the kids" Eclipse answered more casually

"_Are they okay?"_ He asked with real concern

"The older ones are freaked at finding out who we are and the younger ones are a little shaken up, but they'll be okay" she confirmed as she checked the scene in the back of the car through the rear view mirror.

"_Good_" he sighed with relief

"We'll need a safe house for at least the night" she informed him as she navigated her way down the dark unmade road

"_Okay, I'll find you one"_ she heard the tapping on his keyboard increase as he started a new search, separate from tracking them.

"Thanks, Control" Eclipse waited a moment, listening to her family argue in the back of the car.

"_Okay, I've got three within a reasonable area..."_ Control announced

"Okay, which safe house would be ideal?" she asked so she could prepare to drive there.

"_I'd say safe house gamma, its remote enough. I'll send you the coordinates"_

"Okay, thanks we're going to head there now" she informed him.

There was moment of silence as he organised the coordinates, and then he asked _"Eclipse, what the hell are they arguing about?"_ he queried the noise he could hear in the back round

She sighed heavily "The parents are nagging at Matty and Olivia because he stayed over last night, and I'm in shit too 'cause I knew about it"

"_I do find it weird that your son is dating their daughter"_ it was like she could hear the grimace in his voice.

"Well we couldn't approve of any of the other kids for them to date" she explained like it was obvious... better to keep it in the family, at least they knew the other kid pretty well.

"_I know, but it's just weird"_

"Whatever." She sighed "Coordinates are downloaded" she could see from the dashboard computer system "We'll head over there now, signing out"

"_Stay Vigilant Team"_

"We will, Stay Vigilant Control" With that the line was closed.

"Kurt's sent us the coordinates for safe house gamma, we'll go there now" Eclipse told her family

Yes that's right, Kurt Hummel was working with them. He was the ears and eyes for the team and many other teams in the north east of the USA, or 'Control' as they labelled him. That was his territory and he provided assistance for around 7 different teams, 3 of which were in New York City where he may have still lived. His exact whereabouts weren't know for security reasons

You see, after that night he was attacked in the ally and the two mysterious strangers, in red and orange, saved him, life had never been the same. He became agoraphobic, to a degree. He started missing lectures and falling behind in class, his roommate was always worried about him and tried to get him to talk to a professional about it but he couldn't leave the apartment. He hadn't told his roommate exactly what had happened but he did mutter a few words that gave the girl a vague idea.

Team DarkStar monitored him and when they noticed it was getting worse, it was up to Quinn and Rachel to help their once friend.

Flashback:

3 months after Kurt was attacked

He didn't know it but his apartment was being watched, watched by many different people. Two figures hid just round the corner from view of Kurt's, and the girl he lived with, apartment door. They wore black jeans, black shirts and black leather jackets, they had guns holstered and hidden in their jackets. And even though they were indoors they still wore their sunglasses

They had timed it perfectly. They were only waiting a minute for the petite girl with dark blonde hair to leave her apartment. She made sure the door was shut before she pulled at the bag strap, from one shoulder, over her head to the other shoulder and then headed for the stairs.

Once the corridor was empty they advanced towards the apartment door with the gold coloured number 4C on it.

The shorter of the two knocked loudly on the door. They both expected that they'd have to negotiate or force their way in but Kurt must have been living in a tiny bubble of faux bravery because he didn't think, he just yanked the door open "Alice, did you forget you key-" the last letter got caught in his throat at the sight of the two in black standing before him. He moved to slam the door but the taller of the two jammed their foot in the way preventing it from shutting. Luckily they were wearing thick boots so the door didn't hurt their foot.

He ran back into the apartment, not sure what to do, maybe he planned on trying to climb out the window or down a fire escape, if there was one... in his robe

He yelped as he was grabbed by the back of the robe, he was then turned abruptly and pushed to sit down. He bravely looked up to see the shorter of the two standing over him, the taller was securely closing the apartment door.

"Kurt calm down" The shorter person leant down and put their hands on his shoulders "We're not going to hurt you"

That voice, he knew it so well, that it did instantly calm him... a little. "Y-y-you're d-dead" he stuttered confused and still a little panicked.

Rachel pulled the sunglasses off her face "Not exactly" she said softly with a half smile. He then looked to the other person, with the short blonde hair. They too removed their sunglasses

"Quinn?"

"Hey Kurt" She said almost shyly

"W-wh-w-wh" he swallowed and tried again "What's going on?"

Rachel grabbed a chair from the table in the corner and pulled it over to sit opposite him "We've been watching you" she started. He glanced nervously between the two young women in his apartment, one who sat in front of him and who he thought was dead until about 2 minutes ago, and the other who was strangely walking round inspecting room, and peering cautiously out of windows "We think some others might be watching you too"

Quinn disconnected the webcam sitting on top of the computer screen in the corner of the room "Everything's clear" she told Rachel. They had to be sure no one was listening in.

"Who could be watching me?" he asked shakily.

"Well remember a few months back-"

"Of course I do! You think I'd be a mess if I didn't" he cut Rachel off with his shrieking

"Okay, calm" she instructed "The ones who attacked you, the criminal gang they're a part of. They've been watching you, we've been keeping an eye on you too" she glanced at Quinn for some sort of support. Calming words weren't exactly their speciality, threatening words were, so trying to say the next thing to Kurt and hope he didn't explode was difficult "They plan on killing you, very soon. They're probably waiting until you leave the apartment" Rachel said quickly

Kurt went pale... well even paler than usual "Wha- What do I do, I can't stay here"

"No because they won't wait forever. So you're coming with us" Rachel told him

"Can I pack?" he squeaked

Rachel thought for a second "You can take a few irreplaceable items" she decided "And you should get dressed, but quickly, they might know we're here and... you get the idea, so hurry" she told him

He hopped off the sofa and was soon in his room grabbing things and throwing them in a bag

"Rach" Quinn said lowly from next to the window her eyes focused on the alley way below them

"Yeah" she called back

"We got 3 minutes" she said plainly

"Kurt we gotta go!" she yelled grabbing a ski mask from inside her jacket, Quinn doing the same. They slipped them on as Kurt came out of the room, some designer holdall in tow.

The three froze as they heard a rattling at the door, Rachel and Quinn slipped their hands into their jackets again to take out their pistols ready to fire.

"Hey Kurt, I forgot m-" the girl in the doorway froze, terrified

"Alice, we have to get out of here" Kurt said, his tone trying to reassure her that everything was okay, which would have been amazing if he could fully accomplish that but he was scared too.

They saw it, the way she started breathing more heavily as her eyes widened "What the, what th..." she swallowed "Kurt?"

"We need to go" he started towards her

"But-" a splatter of blood flew from the new bullet hole in her forehead, the same bullet that just broke through the window before silencing her. Her body dropped to the ground as Kurt let out a strangled screech.

"Make that thirty seconds" Rachel mumbled. The pair darted forward each grabbing one of Kurt's arms and dragging him out of the room, into the hallway, as the windows crumbled from more sniper fire.

They said silent apologies and prayers as they stepped over Alice's body. Kurt was frozen unable to comprehend what had just happened; his latest closest friend was dead.

"Is there a back stair case?" Rachel asked, looking up and down the hallway for any thugs. She didn't get an answer instead two thugs came round the corner from the far end of the corridor.

"There he is!" One yelled as they both pulled pistols out from inside their zip up hoodies. Rachel and Quinn were faster; they fired 4 shots with their silenced pistols sending the two thugs to the floor before a shoot out could take place in the hallway.

They had their guns raised as they marched Kurt down the hallway, over the corpses and down the stairs. They met another thug at the door, with his back to them, but Quinn took him out quickly with a shot to the back of the head.

As they ventured down the secluded street another thug with an automatic rifle jumped out from a side street, before Quinn or Rachel could raise their guns a land rover with blacked out windows reversed, seemingly out of nowhere, crashing into the thug, knocking him down dead. To anyone witnessing the ordeal it looked more like a kidnap rather than a rescue.

"In the car" Rachel ordered, Quinn yanked the back door open and Kurt and his bag were practically thrown in. Quinn ran round to the front passenger door, while Rachel climbed in behind Kurt. Once all the car doors were closed Quinn and Rachel could remove their masks. The boy had ended up lying in the passenger foot well, as he looked up around him his eyes connected with the driver

"Good to see you Hummel" The Latina smirked down at him before turning her attention back to the task at hand. She floored the gas pedal, making the engine roar as they sped from the back road. "B we got Lady Face"

"_You got Kurt?"_ the blonde asked over the intercom for all to hear, forgetting they weren't supposed to use full names

"Yeah B, we got Kurt" Santana sighed but with a smile "Heading back to base"

"_Okay love you"_

Santana chuckled. It was funny that being a crime fighting assassin let her show her softer side more regularly "Love you too"

"What the fu..." Kurt muttered from the back

End Flashback

"I mean what on earth were you thinking?" Quinn's yelling bought Santana back from her memory of meeting Kurt again "Spending the night together when you're younger siblings are around like that"

"What are you talking about?" Olivia yelled back

"We know you let Matt and Ashleigh stay the night" Rachel said, with an obvious tone of disappointment in her voice.

"You already said. So...?" Olivia said slowly before shrugging

"So! I don't want you two doing those sorts of things, for starts, you're both too young" Rachel exclaimed

"I think, if we're old enough to be left for days at a time and look after Luke and Ash, we're responsible enough to make decisions about our relationship" The cheerleading teen retorted snappily.

"Yeah and we only went to second base" Matt added lightly

"We don't- wait, you only..." Rachel just laughed, Quinn failed at stifling a juvenile giggle, while Santana and Brittany let go and laughed at their kids too.

Olivia shoved Mateo, as her cheeks flushed red. The two youngest just watched confused, but also found themselves smiling a little at the parents round them laughing, even though they didn't understand why.

"You want to talk about being irresponsible what about you, running around like a bunch of lunatics, in stupid costumes. Just like all the others, following another crazy who thought they'd make a difference" The eldest daughter spat, as she folded her arms defensive. Anything to get them away from this subject.

"You think we're following?" Santana chuckled from the driver's seat, glancing in the rear view mirror at her passengers "You think we're just part of the _crazy _group" she then cackled, making the other mothers join in

The Rachel turned serious and addressed the children "We're where it all began..."

...

"Mom! You faked your death!" Olivia shrieked. They had arrived at the safe house while the story was being told. The parents had changed into normal clothes and settled their families in the open living area. It was another run down looking house, it fit in with the neighbourhood. Inside however it was highly equipped just like the building they stayed in, in New York. Once they were all settled Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany finished off the story of their beginnings, all with their own thoughts and experiences "I would have slapped you"

"I did" Quinn said with a light chuckle as she cuddled into her wife side

"So did I" Brittany added, the four children all turned their head to look at her in shock

"I punched her" and then all looked to Santana

"Grandma Judy slapped me also" and then they were all looking back to Rachel "And that's pretty much it, we told you the rest but without the details of our job before today"

"I can't believe it" Matt muttered "You guys are the reason for all this?"

"Well Rachel's parents are the actual official leaders of the 'Dark Star' organisation" Santana explained

"But if Rachel hadn't died then come back as Aphelion, none of this might of happened" Brittany added

"And to think, you've been against this the whole time" Matt said smugly to his girlfriend "Always rolling your eyes when the kids where the t-shirts with the insignias on them, and yet it's your mom who started it all" he chuckled

She didn't look happy, until she thought of something and smirked "You thought they were hot" she reminded him... again "and you implied many things when mentioning that you wouldn't mind being rescued by them"

The boy immediately shut up and looked down with shame and embarrassment, the four mothers were both uncomfortable and ever so slightly amused at the scene and secrets being divulged by their eldest children

"Anyway" Matt cleared his throat "what happens now?"

"Well" Rachel glanced at the clock on the wall for the time "I called for a protection detail to pick you four up and to take you to grandma Judy's" their families were so close and grandparents so scarce they seemed to share all of them "They'll stay with all of you, and her, there until we can come and get you, then we'll be moving away"

"How far away?" Lucas asked timidly

"As far away as we need" Rachel told her son "But we're not splitting up don't worry"

"Who did you get for the protection detail?" Quinn asked her wife

"Shark and Salamander"

Santana burst out laughing and the rest of them looked at her curiously "Sorry, I just still can't believe he let us, and by us I mean me, choose that name for him"

"I'm just disappointed that Rachel let you get away with it" Quinn shook her head disappointed

Shark and Salamander were later additions to the cause. About 1 and half years after they picked up Kurt they found these two, doing things they shouldn't be. They were a duo, unlike our four heroes who stuck to their quad, their 4 member team. And just who were Shark and Salamander you might ask...

Flashback

"He's on the south side" Aphelion whispered into her head set "Where are you?" She asked as she and Moon Shadow crept down the dark hallway, searching for a criminal thug who could lead them to a guy causing them far bigger problems

"_We're in the west corner"_ Eclipsed messaged back _"we got in through a vent via the fire escape, on the 2__nd__ floor"_

"There's a stairwell on the south west side of the building we'll meet you there 1st floor" Aphelion reported.

"_Wait how did you get in?"_ The Latina asked, annoyed that they'd got in the building without her help like they'd planned

"There was a broken into window on the first level, looked new" Aphelion explained

"_So someone else has broken in too?"_ Halos voice whispered across the headset connection

"Looks like it, but its amateur at best, they could just be looting the place" MoonShadow guessed with her best judgement... which was pretty good when you think about the girl she'd chosen to dedicate her life too. No one else would have ever given her this adventure in life.

"Wait" Aphelion stopped her wife from taking another step. She pushed the hero in red flat against the wall with herself pressed against her. She peeked round the corner to see two dressed all in black head up the stairs "Spotted them, not our marks, the amateurs. Two headed your way" she whispered.

Aphelion looked to her partner MoonShadow "Sorry" she whispered. She didn't mean to push her wife so abruptly but as usual she feared for her safety

"I'm not" she leaned her head forward capturing the woman in orange's lips

"_We got 'em"_ rang into their ears forcing them to part... well they were being unprofessional.

Aphelion and MoonShadow were quickly and silently up the flight of stairs to the floor above, where they found Eclipse and Halo, each holding one of the amateur criminals to the ground. The two in black were flat on their stomachs, fidgeting to get free... but that was unlikely to happen. MoonShadow and Aphelion simultaneously took the ski masks of the struggling figures, revealing their faces

"You two!" the four heroes exclaimed in a hushed whisper

End Flashback

The phone ringing stopped another story part way through being told. Brittany jumped up from her seat on one of the sofas, before anyone got the chance

"Hello?... Oh hey guys... okay see you in a sec" she put the phone down again "They're here" she announced before bounding over to the front door and opening to let in the so called protection detail

Two people, dressed similarly to our four original heroes, one in a dark grey, the other in a dark green, stepped through the door. The mothers were soon by them to greet them as the two pulled their hoods back

"Noah, Sam, good to see you"

* * *

**Let me know what you think...**

**Sorry this isn't something knew, i hope to have another chapter up soon**


	3. Where to start

**Look something new! It's only been 15 months *Cringes* Yeah... sorry about that :/**

**Thanks for reviewing FaberrittanaLover94 and NZgleek91. I really wasn't expecting any reviews, from new readers and especially not from good old faithful reviewers ;) so thank you! I really didn't deserve it.**

**Posted: 24/9/13**

* * *

Where to start...

About 2 hours after Shark and Salamander had arrived, the four children were packed up and on their way to sunny Florida... despite some protesting. The mothers promised them they'd see them soon, they just had a little problem to deal with: find out how they were traced, why those men showed up at the Berry, now Fabray, house and which of the criminal organisations were behind it.

Shouldn't be too hard, they took down scum like that everyday... well nearly every day. It sure felt like every day when you'd been doing it for 2 decades.

Once the kids were gone the four women snapped into action, they moved to the safe house's basement and gathered themselves round the main computer which was hooked up to a flat screen TV. Rachel took a seat in front of it and hacked her way into her own home computer system. Even if the systems were switched off she could get to them, mainly the security camera footage that was taken in the basement and outside the house. She'd never got round to installing them in other rooms in the house.

"I'm in" she told the other three woman, getting them to focus on the bigger screen instead of the smaller one directly in front of Rachel's face.

"Is it a recording or live?" The Latina woman asked as she studied the moving images of the similarly dressed people in the Berry Fabray residence.

"This is live imagery" she informed the group. It made Quinn feel sick to her stomach, these men and woman crawling all over her family home, intruding on her families space, daring to threaten her children and her best friends children.

Quinn turned back to her wife and clutched at the edge of the table the computer Rachel was suing sat on "Rach, what are you going to do? I don't like them being around our things" It had been a really long time since she'd seen Quinn looking actually scared.

"Don't worry Quinn, I got it. little trick I've been working on" she smiled confidently at her wife "It will be okay, and with any luck get this intruding bastards out of our home" her words let Quinn know she was feeling the exact same way. They never put photos of themselves round the house, just in case, so they didn't have to worry about that, though they could guess their identities had been somewhat compromised. She started typing a little more furiously into her computer "Let me just download the recordings from tonight... might as well make it the past months, that's all I've got on file" she muttered mostly to herself but the others were listening to their team captain "Then we can check if anyone had the house scoped out"

"Oh god what if they'd attacked last night" Quinn breathed deeply as the dread washed over her. Rachel stopped typing to reach up and cup her wife's face

"It's okay Quinn, they're safe, I trust Noah and Sam to get them to safety and to look after them"

"I'd trust them with my own life" Quinn agreed. Puck and Sam had become a pair of the organisations finest, despite how they'd started out, as desperate thugs, belonging to no gang in particular. They'd worked hard, harder than when they'd been in high school to be who they were today and they were the best if you wanted some body guards.

An chiming alert noise on the computer made Rachel tear her attention away from comforting her wife for a moment "Okay, download complete, I've got everything I need" she started logging in details for her final little plan "Watch the screen" she told the other three woman before she finished typing the command. There was a pause before every gadget, ever weapon, every invention they could see from the current camera angle exploded like a small fire work "I put self destruct incendiary devices in everything" she explained from her seat. They watched, satisfied as the bad guys flinched and yelped before rushing up out of the basement, dropping anything they had in case it was going to explode too and getting out of the house before that exploded too.

She hadn't initiated the self destruct sequence for the house though, she didn't want to do that and she felt right now she didn't have too. That was on a separate system anyway. Once the basement was clear Rachel activated the sprinkler device, the only thing other than the camera they were looking through that wasn't destroyed... once the flames were out she shut the system down and they lost live visual of the house.

"Rach! Your babies" Santana looked at her confused and a little horrified. She knew what it was like to be so involved with your tech, all those tiny inventions, so seeing them get destroyed broke her heart for Rachel

"I can't have anyone else finding them or using them" she shrugged hiding her hurt "if I can't have them, no one can" she concluded secretly heartbroken. "Okay lets get started, I'm pulling up the footage of just before and during the attack" she said, just to inform the others of what they were about to look at, a warning really, as they were about to see their children's lives threatened and their children scared. She split the screen in four, two showing views in front of the house and two at different angles in the basement.

While they waited Quinn circled round Rachel and stopped by her side "What you said about the 'if you can't have them' bit... that doesn't apply to like... the kids, does it?"

Rachel chuckled "No Quinn, our children do not have self destruct devices. If something terrible happened to them and they were kidnapped, I'd just hurt so many people to get them back"

"Just checking" her wife muttered defensively

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me put tracking devices in them" Rachel muttered back, they'd had this argument not long after each of their child's births and Quinn had won both times

"Injecting a tracer the size of a grain of rice would hurt them..." Quinn didn't want to go there again but she was willing to continue the argument if Rachel was going to complain "and it would feel like micro-chipping a pet"

"It kind of is like that, yes" Rachel turned in her seat, leaving the computer to run.

"What's wrong with the alternative?" Quinn asked plainly, they'd been fine with 'the alternative' for 17 years.

"What, putting heat activated tracking devices in all their shoes?" that meant the tracking device was only activated with the heat and pressure of the person wearing it, it just made it more accurate, otherwise they might think their daughter was in her room or in her locker at school instead of in a car on its way to a private air field, right now "It means I have to keep track of how many pairs of shoes Olivia buys"

"Not hard when you're always checking her credit card purchases" Quinn countered down to her wife

"Just making sure she isn't buying anything illegal" Rachel fought right back

Quinn chuckled at that "I'm pretty sure she'd pay for that with cash" could you imagine a credit card transaction for cocaine.

"Well if she withdraws a large amount of money then we'll know" Rachel concluded, she wasn't paranoid she was just protective. If her children get hurt they were

"Hey, love birds, you've wound too far back" Santana called over, pulling their attention back to the screen that was showing about an hour before the attack. Rachel paused it to wind it forward again when Santana stopped her again "Hold on" she narrowed her eyes as she looked at something on the screen "Pull this one up" she pointed to one of the quarters. Rachel did as she was told and enlarged the one camera view "Play it" again she complied. Santana watched she noticed something move along the edge of the screen "There, there's a shadow" she pointed "have you got another angle?"

"Hang on" Rachel switched to another camera angle, a low down camera that gave them a view across the yard and driveway. "Time code..." again she was talking them through what she was doing to explain the pauses and prevent any impatient outbursts from Santana. "Right, got it" she played the clip, they watched a man, judging by their shape and build it was most likely a man, walk across the front yard. He wore a hooded sweatshirt, hood up to hide his identity and hands in his pocket. He wandered back and forth in front of the house.

"I don't like the look of this" Quinn mumbled. They already knew how it was going to end but this was hours before their house got raided, they hated to think that it could have ended any worse.

Suddenly the figure seemed to notice something so he rushed to the side of the house, to the bushes. He climbed in just before the woman watching saw headlights sweeps across the front of the house and then Matt's car pull up on the empty driveway. They watched as their 4 children got out of the car, Olivia playfully shoving her little brother, them laughing, smiling unaware that they were being watched. Then once they were inside the man climbed out of the bushes just behind the parked car and wandered over to the front door...

The four women's hearts were in their throats as they saw him crouch and pull out a pistol out of an ankle holster, he then removed a silencer that was strapped to the inside of his leg and attached it to the gun. He then started for the porch when he stopped again and pulled his cell out of his pocket... he listened on the phone, as they couldn't see his face they could only presume he was talking back. And then he just left making Rachel pause it again.

"Holy shit" Rachel broke the silence for the four wide eyed women.

"We're gonna kill these guys right" Brittany was as blunt as always "He could have killed out babies right then and there"

"It's okay Britt" Santana pulled her wife close "We'll get them. Berry can you go back to when he took out the gun"

"Sure... why" she did as she was asked but that didn't mean she wouldn't question it

"I thought I saw something above the holster, do you think you can zoom in" she explained while she also continued to sooth Brittany. None of them had known fear like this in so long.

"This is one of my most basic cameras, its lower resolution, but I'll do what I can." She had the frame frozen in front of them, she zoomed in and then got the computer to refine the image "what is that" she narrowed her eyes on the smaller screen directly in front of her "is that a tattoo?"

"Four letters" Santana confirmed

"AKMG" Quinn read from Rachel's computer "Any clue what that is?" she looked down to her wife

"Well I'm doubtful that he got it for the Association of Kerala Medical Graduates. I'll run a search but I haven't come across it before in gang territory" she told them without removing her eyes from the screen. Quinn rubbed her wife's shoulders while they waited, it easing tension and anxiety in herself and the team captain.

"What are you thinking, San?" Brittany asked when she noticed the distant look in her wife's dark eyes.

"It's just, it's the hooded sweatshirt type gang again" Rachel had left the big screen in front of them frozen on the image of the hooded figure "That means they're young for a start, that look is popular with the younger gangs" She noted

"I'd say inexperienced too but they were pretty well organised earlier tonight" The blonde woman, with the short hair, added.

"Good point... This search could take some time if its a small time gang turned big" Rachel sighed. She stilled one of Quinn's hands on her shoulders with her own and gave it a squeeze. "Maybe we should gear up?"

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked what the others were also thinking

"I think we should head to our house, see if they left us any clues, tyre marks, anything" and if she was going there it was as Aphelion, so she was ready to fight if anyone was still there intruding in her family's home.

"I haven't even thought about our place" It finally occurred to Santana. She checked her wrist watch "But my alarm system hasn't been triggered so it must be okay" she shrugged

"Good, we can stop by there too after wards and pick up any extra equipment" Rachel said. She knew Santana had been working on similar gadgets and items to her, so maybe there were some things they could use.

"Okay Britts and I will go gather some gear, you keep an eye on the computers in case something come up, then we'll swap" Santana half suggested half just did as she led her wife through to a separate room, the armoury and arsenal to this base.

Once they were alone Quinn chuckled "Those two will never change"

"Oh yeah" Rachel smirked as she pulled Quinn down into her lap "You know we can be as bad sometimes" she reached up and Quinn gave in, bowing her head to meet Rachel half way. It was only a chaste kiss though, as Quinn pulled away a little first

"Only sometimes though" she muttered before kissing Rachel again, deeper this time

Rachel pulled away after a moment, curiosity had been niggling at the back of her mind since they'd left their location the morning before. "Do you ever regret being with me?" she asked timidly

"Never" Quinn whispered without hesitation

Rachel just nodded, feeling surer than before that Quinn did still love her. She worried with the constant jeopardy they were in that her wife might regret the life they'd already shared together "I love you"

Quinn furrowed her brow at just how timid Rachel had sounded. "I love you too. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Rachel ducked her head but with her wife sat on her lap she couldn't escape that easily. Quinn just hooked a finger under her wife's chin and made her look up again

"What's wrong baby?" she asked with soft Hazel eyes. Those eyes then widened "Oh god, am I hurting you leg" Rachel was always putting on a brave face it was easy for her to forget about her injury. She went to stand, getting off of Rachel's lap but the brunette just held on tighter so she couldn't escape.

She smiled up at her wife and for her concern "No, it's not that, my leg barely hurts"

"You lie, it's got to hurt" Quinn teased. She dropped a quick kiss to Rachel's nose only to further tease her wife "What's wrong? Something else is eating at you- I don't mean like that" she added dryly as she noticed the smirk lacing Rachel's lips "What's wrong?" she asked again

"I..." the smirk faded and she began to worry her bottom lip between her teeth. "I promise you Quinn, this will be the last one. Once we're finished here you, me, and the kids, we'll pack up and get out of here. See the world just the four of us" she squeezed Quinn closer to her, just taking in the warmth and simple contact.

"Really" her eyes brightened up "because I'd really love that" she admitted shyly, feeling a little guilty for even feeling like that.

"I told the kids we would be moving away, maybe off the continent might be a good idea... I'll talk to my dads and we'll take a vacation, a very long vacation" she was rewarded with a quick kiss making her smile again "The time we had together during each pregnancy was the most amazing time" more amazing than the questionable heroics they had accomplished "We got to know each other in a different way, and whenever we've had time off and got to really know the kids I've loved that too, and I want that again"

"I want that too" Quinn admitted happily "But I worry I'm forcing you to do this"

"No you're not" Rachel assured her "it's time to stop this before someone gets hurt"

"So the Lopez's..?" Quinn asked unsure

"They're part of the family, I'm sure if Brittany wants to retire Santana would agree in a heartbeat" the brunette chuckled "So we'll settle down somewhere remote, really remote and just live the rest of our lives"

"Constantly looking over our shoulders"

"Yeah" Rachel agreed guiltily

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she bowed her head again, threaded her hands into long brown locks as she connected her lips to Rachel's. She tilted her head and Rachel naturally matched the movement so Quinn could deepen the kiss, the brunette was still dazed, it was amazing how her wife of 20 years could still make her feel like the luckiest teenage girl making out with the hot head cheerleader that everyone wanted.

"So we clean up this mess and then we go" Quinn muttered still close to Rachel's lips as she peeled herself away

"Uh-huh" Rachel replied as she blinked herself back to alert. "Have you got any where you'd like to go?" she asked once she was fully back in the room.

"I've had in my head somewhere for the past few months" Quinn uttered shyly as she trailed a finger over Rachel's bare bicep "The Tuscan countryside... just somewhere warm, beautiful different... refreshing for us"

"Then that's where we'll go" Rachel smiled

"Really?" Quinn bit her lip to stop herself grinning like an idiot.

"Really" Rachel nodded

"Okay" she kissed Rachel again, quickly this time "Now we just need to talk to San and Britt"

"Talk to San and Britt about what?" Santana asked as she walked into the room, her hands were bunched round the scrunched collected corners of a sheet that she was using like a bag to carry items from the other room to this one. She placed the 'bag' on the table to Rachel and Quinn's left and opened it out to reveal many guns, matching spare magazines, boxes of ammunition, and knives she'd picked out for them all

"Retiring" Rachel said confidently "Soon" she added to prove to her wife she was serious. Quinn stood up and offered her hand to Rachel who took it so Quinn could help her stand. The pair then joined the other pair round the table with the deadly selection laid out in front of them

"You think they're ready then" Santana casually asked back as the four started loading the weapons and spare magazines. Rachel's eyes widened before the Latina's did too, realising what she'd just said out loud and their task quickly halted.

"Who's ready?" Brittany asked glancing between her wife and Rachel who were still just staring at each other wide eyed.

"Yeah, who's ready?" Quinn asked too, as she folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes "Oh no" now they widened in realisation "You can't be thinking- No, just no, I won't let her take over the family business" she then looked to Santana "and you shouldn't be thinking the same for Matt, leave them alone, let them have their own lives"

Brittany quickly caught up on the realisation and joined I the half argument, completely on Quinn's side "Matty can't be a crime fighter he's too sweet" she said with an innocent pout

"Britt you're too sweet and you're still one" Santana said softly to her wife, giving her a quick kiss as well, making Brittany's pout disappear. Quinn realised it may have now become 3 against 1. Santana looked to all three women when she continued "besides, it would be their choice, right Rachel?"

"Of course it's their choice. But we have been building them up for this, so that when they graduate they have a choice, go on to the college they chose or go to the academy to train and learn" the captain explained. Santana Quinn and Brittany had all chosen this when it wasn't even a choice. If their kids wanted it and graduated from the academy then it was up to them.

"Rachel" Quinn said, her tone low with warning

"No, you guys don't get it. You don't get why Santana and I may have gone behind your backs, but we had good intentions" She tried her excuses. "My dads trained me, that's where it all started, then I trained you, and it grew" she targeted her wife "Your mom said go, didn't she Quinn, she gave you her blessing to go, to be with me and do whatever we were going to do" She then turned to the other couple "Santana your dad told me to train you three, because he'd rather I trained you and looked after you than let you take matters into your own hands and get hurt. And both your parents let you go Brittany" she pointed out, Brittany's parents were always far too understanding "I don't want them to become this... but what if they want to?"

...

"Why do we have to leave? I'm sick of being kept in the dark all the time" The brunette mini Quinn who was sounding a little like teen Rachel complained from her seat in the centre two seats in the car.

"You only just found out the truth" Sam said from the driver's seat, he was still in his green 'Salamander' outfit but his hood was down, in his head that made him same right now.

"And you said at school how against all this super hero stuff you are" Matt added 'helpfully' from next to her.

She rolled her eyes at her faithful boyfriend "That was before I knew how involved we already are" she huffed her explanation and folded her arms across her chest.

"You're not involved though, your parents are, that's their job and you just learnt about it" Puck pointed out. He'd taken one of the back seats next to Luke. Olivia and Matt sat in the middle two seats, with a spare seat between them and Ashleigh sat in the front passenger seat next to Sam.

The car was simply another 4x4 vehicle, with blacked out windows, the typical type of car used across the organisation. The children had no clue where they were, they could barely see what was a head of them beyond the beam of light from the head lights

Despite how close Shark and Salamander were with Team DarkStar this was their first encounter with their kids. When Puck first met Rachel all those years ago at McKinley High he found her more than irritating, and right now he was finding those feelings return for her daughter. How Santana and Brittany's boy put up with her, Puck had no clue, but he deserved a medal... or needed a psych evaluation

Sam was trying to block all the chatter out and just concentrate on driving down the secluded lane to their secret location. That was more important right now, not what that whiny girl sitting behind her thought.

"They should have told us sooner"

Her boyfriend scoffed next to her. Yes he was disappointed to have not known sooner but he understood why "How? Should they have said 'Hi kids, how was school? Oh you know those crazy murdering people who are call themselves super heroes, well that's us, we're team DarkStar'. Yeah I can see that happening, I'm sure you would have taken it better hearing it like that" he laughed humourlessly "They only told us now because they had to"

"I would have liked to know my life was in danger" she muttered, before turning to look out the window, out into unrecognisable darkness.

"And we don't call ourselves Superheroes, that's what other people call us" Puck intruded on their argument, irritated at how incorrect she was being

"And now knowing they're going into god knows what... I feel so helpless" Olivia added, ignoring the masked hero in the back who was acting as her body guard. She slowly looked to her boyfriend "Do you think we could help them?"

"Are you kidding?" Puck yelled from the back "how the hell are you going to be able to help them!"

She turned sharply in her seat to glare at the man in the grey suit "You didn't see how many of those guys showed up at the house, there's only 4 of them"

"You shouldn't underestimate them" he shot back, yeah this girl was really irritating "I've known them to take down armies, they were halfway through before anyone else even noticed what was going on" Puck shook his head, this girl really had no idea what her mothers were capable of... and none of them knew what the hell was going on right now...

* * *

**Let me know what you think... be honest, I have left you hanging a stupid amount of time :/**

**I hope to keep updating this regularly now, not sure how long it will be... we'll just have to wait and see.**


End file.
